


free, however briefly

by Newydd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, I just loved your "counterfeit of love" fic, Infanticide, Oh god, Other, Rape, What Have I Done, although he dead, and James Potter I guess, and my brain birthed this from Harry's comment about his mum's last moments, and very much a bastard, here is hoping no one takes away my ao3 account, i am sorry BrilliantLady, love potions, very dead, who told Newydd that she can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newydd/pseuds/Newydd
Summary: Sooo...This was inspired by BrilliantLady's series "A Counterfeit of Love" which is an absolutely amazing series and she is an amazing writer and everyone should absolutely check out all of her work.That said, my brain got excited by the bit [spoilers] where Harry wonders about his mother's last moment, free from the love potion, and then birthed this drabbley-monstrosity. Not Beta'd in the slightest and I have about as much of a grip on grammar as a lightweight on walking after about a dozen shots of tequila, so any critiques/suggestions are much appreciated and welcome.





	free, however briefly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrilliantLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantLady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Her Beauty and the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981179) by [BrilliantLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantLady/pseuds/BrilliantLady). 



> Standard Disclaimer: None of the characters or the universe they play in belong to me. Hell - not even the plot is mine. All JK Rowling's and BrilliantLady's brilliant mind.
> 
> Title is from BrilliantLady's fic. See link above:

There's a shattering moment when the world falls still.

The sounds downstairs have quieted, but, your heart is still thudding out the rhythm to a quick time step done on club feet. Your body has betrayed you, broken down, and melted your hands, slick with sweat and shaking, barely able to clasp your precious baby, your reason for life, to your chest and curl around him. Downstairs, you know James is dead and, in a few minutes, you and Harry are next.

You should be thinking of a way out.  
You should be searching for your wand and blasting your way out of the house to safety.  
After all, **are you a witch or not?**

But no- At the moment the crash of hot lightening and the sound of the walls splintering stops, you feel something like a thick band snap inside of you; a shock to your system that wakes you up from some imagined thick sleep, the fog in front of your eyes as you desperately try clear your head and look down- 

_Footsteps, up the stairs - ignored._

\- down into your arms, you see this horrid fleshy thing ( **Harry. Beloved.** ) with wild hair ( _James_ ) and knobby knees ( _James_ ) and you know... 

_Closer now._

\- filled with rage, mouth bloodied with the effort to contain your screams of fury and horror. For one awful, frightening moment, you contemplate throwing the nasty thing ( _James_ ) outside the window until you catch sight of green eyes ( **almond, bright, familiar** ) and you ask yourself, knees weak and body half collapsed in agony, _how you could think such a thing?_ ( **Harry** )

_The door creaks open._

You never find out.


End file.
